elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Побочные квесты (Oblivion)
Квесты Имперского города Вымогатель Имперский город, Торговый район Нечестная конкуренция Имперский город, Арена Имперский город, Храмовый район Орден Добродетельной крови (Квест) Имперский город, Портовый район / Уотерфронт Неожиданное путешествие Квест начинается, если поспать в плавучей таверне. Имперский город, Талос-Плаза Коллекционер Исследуйте следующие айлейдские руины Кулотт, Фанкас, Макаментан, Моранда, Найнендава, Велке, Вендир, Вилверин, Веньяндавик, Венделбек. В каждой из руин можно найти статуэтку айлейдов. Если продать ее любому торговцу, то со временем вас найдет дворецкий Умбакано, Джорлинг, и передаст записку с просьбой прийти в его особняк на площади Талоса. В доме Умбакано дворецкий проведет вас к хозяину, который расскажет о Десяти предках — статуэтках, хранившихся в Башне Белого золота, а во время войны были развезены в разные города. Эльф пообещает 500 золотых за каждую статуэтку и 5000 за последнюю. Также первую можно нести сразу Умбакано. Нет ничего, что нельзя отобрать * Предыдущий квест = Коллекционер * Следующий квест = Секреты айлейдов * Квестодатель = Умбакано * Локация = Талос плаза Имперского города Малада * Награда = Деньги, количество уровневое Это второй из трех квестов которые получаем от Умбакано. Чтобы его получить, нужно принести Умбакано как минимум три айлейдсих статуэтки. Коллекционер при разговоре попросит найти для него айлейдскую резную плиту с резьбой, даст описание города где она хранится, и ключ от чертогов, но современного названия он не знает, а знает старое, айлейдское Великий собор. И для начала нужно выяснить их теперешнее название. Сразу на выходе из особняка к вам подойдет некто Клод Марик, который скажет что он тоже работает на Умбакано, и охотится за стариной. Поговорить по делу он предложит в соседнем отеле Тайбер Септим. За приятной беседой Клод посоветует подыскать книгу Очищение собора которую можно купить в Первом издании, но при высоком расположении он укажет название руин-Малада. Прибыв к руинам не спешите внутрь, внимательно осмотрев окрестности взберитесь на холм над руинами и пообщайтесь с засевшим там хаджитом Сразиром. Он поведает что Марик неспроста был к нам так добр, на самом деле дядя просто любит загребать жар чужими руками и явно постарается отбить будущий трофей силой. Кот предложит союз, на выходе он поможет в неравном бою, а деньги за плиту поделить, половину суммы или четверть как договоритесь, соглашаться или нет ваш выбор. Также слева от входа стоят помощники Клода, которые скажут что они пришли дышать свежим воздухом и нюхать цветочки. В руинах ничего сложного нет, они двухуровневые плита на первом, в руинах живут мифические животные, а после взятия плиты одна из стен упадет и на героя набросится нежить. Одолев мертвяков и покинув руины Герой попадет в западню устроенную Мариком и его бандитами, Клод подходит сразу и предложит отдать плиту миром. Если просто ее отдать вся компания отправится в Имперский город прогулочным шагом. Если выкрасть плиту они просто разойдутся. Если доберутся до Умбакано что либо говорить ему бесполезно, деньги он уже отдал и доплачивать не планирует. Если отказать банда накинется на игрока и в зависимости от договора с Сразиром он будет либо помогать либо нет. Бандиты неплохо экипированы и не слабы, будут биться до конца, Марик же, как станет жарко попробует сбежать на коне, советую оставить его в живых так как в следующем квесте Умбакано он поможет, если выживет. После победы отправляйтесь к заказчику за деньгами, и если вы приняли предложение Сразира он будет ждать своей доли в Тайбере Септиме, можно либо отдать ему деньги либо оставить себе и это конец квеста. Примечания * Название задания является отсылкой к фильму "Индиана Джонс. В поисках утраченного ковчега", где звучит фраза — "Доктор Джонс и вновь мы видим, что нет ничего чего бы я не мог у вас отобрать". * Всю компанию грабителей можно встретить еще до задания в гостинице Рокси, к северу от Имперского города. Квесты Анвила Корабль Призраков Анвила (The Ghost Ship of Anvil): Квесты Бравила Сквозь ночной кошмар (Through A Nightmare, Darkly): В Гильдии магов Бравила аргонианка Куд-Ай (Kud-Ei) попросит вас вернуть из ночного кошмара ее друга Хенантьера (Henantier), ставшего жертвой своего же изобретения и теперь заблудившегося в своих грезах. Куд-Ай предупредит, что гибель во сне будет означать и гибель в реальности. Надев на себя амулет и задремав, герой окажется во мире сна Хенантьера — без одежды и оружия, без заклинаний (хотя расовые и знаковые способности останутся доступными). Хенантьер сам не осознает, где он и что ему надо делать, однако упоминает о четырех потерянных предметах. Найти их — ваша задача. Перед вами четыре двери и четыре испытания. Испытание терпения (Test of Patience): Герою надо пройти 3 «шахматных» поля с ловушками, определить безопасную дорогу поможет свиток, найденный у входа. Путь указан на картинке справа. Пройдя все три поля, найдете Элемент терпения. Испытание восприятия (Test of Perception): Смотрите внимательно, прежде чем прыгнуть или ступить. Возьмите из ящика факел. Не наступайте на подозрительно выглядящие плитки — вас ждут разнообразные ловушки. В конце пути найдете Элемент восприятия. Испытание мужества (Test of Courage): Нужно проплыть через темный лабиринт, зелья подводного дыхания находятся в начале и середине пути. Достигнете двери, за ней и находится Элемент мужества. Испытание смелости (Test of Resolve): Нужно победить двух минотавров (Dreamworld Minotaurs). На входе лежит оружие и броня. Как только вы расправитесь с ними, сможете добраться до Элемента смелости. Пройдя все четыре испытания, поговорите с Хенантьером, он осознает, что происходит, и выведет вас из сна. Вы получите обратно все свое снаряжение, но не сможете захватить с собой ничего из Мира Грез (Dreamworld). В качестве награды получите несколько свитков. Примечание. Поскольку та же Куд-Ай дает «рекомендательный» квест Гильдии магов Бравила, то вполне может случиться так, что пока вы не выполните его, не получите квест о кошмарах Хенантьера. Иногда, напротив, приходится заняться Хенантьером, и пока не выполните этот квест, Куд-Ай не желает даже заговаривать о рекомендации. Одинокий Дозорный (The Forlorn Watchman): В Бравиле поговаривают о призраке, который по ночам бродит по берегу реки. Поговорите с Гильгондорином (Gilgondorin), владельцем Серебряного-дома-на-воде (Silverhome-on-the-Water), тот расскажет, что призрак появляется в восемь вечера каждый вечер около лагеря Бонвоч (Bawnwatch Camp) и обозначит это место на карте. Проследите за призраком — он некоторое время будет идти вдоль реки, не обращая внимания на ваши попытки заговорить с ним, потом скажет, что зовут его Грантам Блэкли (Grantham Blakeley), и добавит: «Ищи меня в пасти пантеры. Освободи меня.» («Look for me in the mouth of the panther. Please, release me.»). Гильгондорин скажет, что Пастью Пантеры называют дельту реки Пантеры — то место, где она впадает в залив Нибен. Дельта получила свое имя из-за острых скал, похожих на зубы. Следуйте туда. Увидите разбившееся судно «Эмма Мэй» («Emma May»), команда которого, естественно, превратилась в призраков. Исследуя корабль, найдете судовой журнал, в котором будет упомянуто про мятеж на корабле и про то, что моряки, пытавшиеся остановить бунт, были брошены в трюм. Дальнейшее исследование приведет к трупу предателя Гейбла (Gable), в останках которого обнаружится ключ от кандалов, которыми прикован скелет Грантама Блэкли, того самого, чей призрак бродит вдоль берега реки. У него не было даже шанса спастись во время кораблекрушения. Открыв кандалы, герой освободит призрака — квест выполнен. Рядом со скелетом на полу обнаружится карта с местоположением сундучка, в котором Блэкли хранил свои сбережения. Отправившись в указанную точку, найдем сундук с вещами — это и есть награда за квест. Кстати, дочь Грантама, Анджели Блэкли (Angelie Blakeley) живет в Имперском городе. К сожалению, разработчиками не предусмотрена возможность рассказать ей о судьбе отца. Охотник и дичь (Hunter and prey): Около ворот брумы вы можете встретить женщину, которая постоянно будет Вам говорить "Прошу прощения, Милорд". Заговорив с ней, вы узнаете, что её мужа преследует мания играть. Тобиш он делает ставки на арене. Она расскажет, что он занял денег у орка-ростовщика, и проиграл их, после этого Аарон Лок (Муж) пропал. И Вам конечноже предстоит его найти. Вам нужно идти в таверну, что в Бравиле (Не помню название) и поговорить с орком. Он Вам расскажет, что если вы найдете его пропавший семейный топор, он простит долги Аарона и расскажет, где он. Также он даст вам лодку, с помощью которой вы сможете быстро доплыть до форта и от него. Зайдя в форт (За вами ворота закроются), Вы увидете Аарона. Он то и рассскажет всю правду. Никакого топора не существовала, это была всего-лишь уловка. Оказывается этот форт существует игровой площадкой для игры "Охотник и дичь". Некоторые личности платили этому орку, что-бы он запирал своих жертв в форту всего-лишь уловка. Оказывается этот форт существует игровой площадкой для игры "Охотник и дичь". Некоторые личности платили этому орку, что-бы он запирал своих жертв в форту, а они пытались найти выход в нём, а охотники бы их убивали, ради собственного удовольствия. Аарон не является исскусным воином или магом. ОН вообще таковым не является ни с какой стороны, Вам то и предстоит найти три ключа ( С трех охотников ), которые и открывают выход из форта. Зайдя в форт Вам предстоит зачистить его. Это не предстовляет огромного труда, сам форт не большой, по дороге убиваете трех охотников и снимаете с них ключи. Когда убили трех охотников, выбираетесь обратным путем, и как-только вы выйдите из форта перед Вами откроется картиной, как этот самый орк-ростовщик огромным молотом с криком дает по голове Аарону. От одного удара он скончается. Вам предстоит убить орка, у которого и окажется настоящий ключ от форта. Выход находится в самом форте, вам предстоит пройти весь путь и найти выход. В Бравиле вы идете к жене Аарона, которая наградит Вас книгой "Биография Королевы-Барензии" (Как-то так), которая повышает Ваше красноречие на 1 единицу. Примечание: Если вы решили не искать выход в форте, а просто телепортироваться, у Вас это не получиться, придется искать. Квесты Брумы Открывая Долину (Lifting the Vale): Нужно найти амулет «Камень Ярости Дракона» (Draconian Madstone) с эффектами Сопротивления Болезням и Ядам на 50 %. Награда: Уровневое Кольцо «Глаз Змеи» (Ring of the Vipereye) Чтобы получить квест, нужно иметь достаточную Добрую славу (порядка 20 пт.) или выполнить два других квеста города Брумы Two Sides of a Coin (Две Стороны Одной Медали) и A Brotherhood Betrayed (Преданное Братство). Найти в Бруме нордлинга Толгана (Tolgan). Он отправит к графине Брумы. Поговорить с графиней Нариной Карвайн. Она расскажет историю про амулет и скажет, как его найти. Даст дневник, по которому нужно искать, и отправную точку нарисует на карте. Прохождение: В Бруме у замка к вам подойдёт нордлинг Толган (Tolgan) и попросит подойти к графине с 8.00 до 17.00. Расспрашиваем всё у графини. Она просит найти древний акавирский артефакт — амулет «Камень Ярости Дракона» (Draconian Madstone). Он находится в месте под названием Огороженный Проход (Pale Pass) или Белый проход (1с). Здесь на заре Тамриэля был тайный штаб войск Акавири, которые воевали с императором Тамриэля — Рименом. Римен был в союзе с Вивеком и победил, со временем все обросло в легенду. Где этот штаб — никто не знает. Но графиня смогла достать древний дневник воина, который шел с донесением в этот штаб. С ним был ключ от входа. По дневнику была найдена начальная точка поиска — гора Драгон Клоу (Коготь Дракона). Если посмотреть сверху, эта гора похожа на лапу какого-то зверя. Дальше придется искать самостоятельно, читая дневник. Идёте к первому маркеру — чёрным камням горы Коготь Дракона. Дойдя до них, получаете сообщение, что дошли. Поворачиваете на запад и идете к статуе (метров 30), потом в пещеру, которая чуть севернее статуи и по направлению руки статуи (так написано в дневнике). Однако руки статуи держат меч между ног. Вырезаете всю пещеру. В конце пещеры встретится скелет — это тот курьер акавири, написавший дневник… Забираете приказы из его руки (появится сообщение). Выходите на свежий воздух и идёте с боем по дороге, пока не наткнётесь на развалины форта (вылетит сообщение). В форте долго ищете и находите призрака. Говорите, что принесли приказы, он открывает дверь. Идёте туда и с постамента берёте амулет. Возвращаетесь обратно к графине. После возвращения амулета графине она положит его рядом со своим троном в витрину, закрыв её очень сложным замком. Его можно ночью взломать и забрать вещицу. Рекомендации: Лошадь героя очень часто убивают у входа в пещеру. Лучше её оставить поодаль. Примечания: Где-то в этом проходе спрятано Кольцо Супервозможностей по скрытому квесту «Забытые сокровища Змеиной тропы». Призрака можно завалить безо всяких приказов. Награда за квест очень глючная — её невозможно выбросить из инвентаря даже после завершения квеста. Если по сюжету другого квеста требуется раздеться до трусов (или при побеге из тюрьмы), то потом это кольцо не надеть, однако эффект от него будет действовать. Две стороны монеты. ( The two sides of the coin ) Прохождение Этот квест можно получить в разговорах с местными NPC. Вы идете к имперке по имени Арнора Аурия, она попросит вас поговорить с Джорундром в тюрьме Брумы. Но он не захочет с Вами разговаривать, и Вы должны попасть в тюрьму, совершив любое преступление. Попав в тюрьму, поговорите с ним, и он попросит принести её амулет. После окончания отбывания срока в тюрьме, идите к Арноре, и нужно сделать выбор: если вы на её стороне, то она даст ключ от её сундука, где лежит настоящий амулет, или если на стороне Джорундра, она на вас нападёт. Когда принесете амулет, он расскажет местонахождение сокровища. Отправившись туда, встречаем охранника тюрьмы, Туреллиуса Логеллуса (если выбрали сторону Арноры), он подслушивал, когда вы были в тюрьме, и из-за богатства убил Арнору, и в конце концов, он нападет на вас. Убив его и забрав сокровища из тайника, отправляемся в дом Арноры и выясняем, что Туреллиус не солгал, делиться деньгами ни с кем не придется. Даже если вы сбежите из тюрьмы и при этом убьёте Туреллиуса — вы всё равно встретите его у золота Джорундрома. Квесты Чейдинхолла Продажность и совесть (Corruption and Conscience): Всякий житель Чейдинхола охотно расскажет о несправедливых поборах. Ситуация со штрафами обострилась с приходом на должность капитана стражи некоего Ульриха Леланда (Ulrich Leland). За подробностями посоветуют обратиться к Ллеване Недарен (Llevana Nedaren), живущей на южной окраине города. Проходя по городу, вы заметите, что около одного из домов стоит стражник, и никого туда не пускает. Дом же принадлежит некоему Алдосу Отрану (Aldos Othran). Хозяина дома можно встретить у реки, нетрезвым голосом он выводит рулады: «Flyyyin'… flyyin' in the skyyyy…. cliff racer flys so high…. flyinnn'…» («Парит… парит в облаках… скальный наездник летит в небесах…») Идем в Ллеване. Она возмущена, ее друга Алдоса Отрана выселили из дома за неуплату «штрафов». Ульрих ввел штрафы за появление в общественных местах в пьяном виде, за что бедняга данмер и поплатился. Также Ллевана посоветует поговорить с помощником капитана — стражником Гаррусом Дареллиуном (Garrus Darelliun), который сочувствует пострадавшим. Гаррус поделится подозрением, что его шеф прикарманивает часть денег от налогов. Также он попросит поговорить с Алдосом Отраном и убедить его дать показания против Ульриха Леланда. Алдос, как всегда, будет под мухой. Он попросит проследовать за ним для приватного разговора. По пути к своему бывшему дому, он завяжет ссору со стражей, вытащит оружие и будет убит. Спасти его вам не удастся. Узнав о о судьбе своего друга, Ллевана предлагает такой план действий: надо заманить Ульриха в ее дом, где она «позаботится» о нем. Есть 3 варианта: 1. Самому убить Ульриха Леланда. Рассказав о случившемся Гаррусу, узнаем, что данный метод решения проблемы он не одобряет и расценивает действия героя как преступление. 2. Убедить Ульриха зайти в дом к Ллеване Недарен, где она разделается с ним, парализовав и натравив крыс. Рассказав о случившемся Гаррусу, узнаем, что данный метод решения проблемы он не одобряет (Ллевана отправится в тюрьму), но смиряется со случившимся и предлагает встретиться с ним через два часа в гостинице «Чейдинхольский мост» (Cheydinhal Bridge Inn). 3. Поговорить с Гаррусом и получить задание от него — достать улики, доказывающие виновность его начальника. Обыскав кабинет Ульриха, находим письмо, в котором говорится о больших суммах денег, отсылаемых им родственникам. Получив письмо, Гаррус Дареллиун попросит встретиться с ним через два часа в гостинице «Чейдинхольский мост», с тем чтобы у него было время сообщить графу о сложившейся ситуации. Ульрих отправится за решетку. Поговорив с Гаррусом в условленном месте, узнаем, что его назначили капитаном стражи, и получаем награду за решение проблемы. Примечание. В ходе выполнения квеста «Оборона Брумы» (Defense of Bruma) главной сюжетной линии города выставляют защитников в помощь Бруме. Одним из таких защитников может быть Ульрих Леланд, что весьма поспособствует успеху вашего мероприятия, так как Ульрих — «неубиваемый» («корона» неубиваемой вип-персоны «слетит» с него после вашего разговора с Ллеваной). После защиты Брумы ничто не помешает вам выполнить описанный выше квест «Продажность и совесть». Квесты Коррола Разлучены с рождения (Separated at Birth): С братьями-близнецами Гильбертом (Guilbert) и Рейнольдом Джемейнами (Reynald Jemane) из Коррола связано 3 квеста, выполнить которые возможно в следующем порядке Separated at Birth, Legacy Lost, Sins of the Father В Корроле ходят слухи, что местного алкоголика Рейнольда Джемейна видели в Чейдинхоле, однако он делал вид, что не узнает своих соседей. Сам Рейнольд утверждает, что никогда не был в Чейдинхоле, однако просит найти в том городе человека, похожего на него, и готов дать 50 монет. Отправляемся в Чейдинхол. Тамошние жители сообщат, что в городе есть человек по имени Гильберт Джемейн. При разговоре с Гильбертом выяснится, что он брат-близнец Рейнольда, и что он не знал о том, что его брат жив. Теперь он немедленно отправится повидать брата и назначит нам встречу в Корроле. Прибываем в Коррол. После того, как братья наговорятся, стоит поговорить с Гильбертом и получить награду. По выполнении этого квеста откроется возможность выполнить квест Legacy Lost(Потерянное наследство), также связанный с братьями-близнецами. Потерянное наследство (Legacy Lost): Один из близнецов, Гильберт, после воссоединения братьев (см. квест Separated at Birth) попросит найти дом их семьи — Везерлих (Weatherleah), точного местоположения которого они не знают. Жители Коррола посоветуют обратиться к Сабине Лол (Sabine Laul), члену Гильдии Бойцов. Она отметит местоположение Везерлиха на карте героя. Отправляемся на место и выясняем, что вокруг дома бродят огры. Они и разгромили отчий дом братьев. Возвращаемся в Коррол и рассказываем Гильберту о ситуации, он просит героя уничтожить всех огров, бродящих в округе. После того, как все огры будут убиты, следует вернуться в Коррол за близнецами, отвести их в Везерлих и получить законную награду. Грехи отца (Sins of the Father): Последний третий квест, имеющий отношение к братьям-близнецам Гильберту (Guilbert) и Рейнольду Джемейнам (Reynald Jemane) из Коррола. В Корроле к вам обратится данмер Фатис Улес (Fathis Ules) и расскажет, что Альберт Джемейн (Albert Jemane), отец Рейнольда и Гильберта, много лет назад украл у Гильдии воров ценную вещь и спрятал ее в пещере Долина Редгардов (Redguard Valley Cave), местоположение которой он отметит на карте. Наша задача — разыскать эту вещь и принести ее Фатису Улесу за вознаграждение. Прибыв на место и уничтожив всех огров в пещере, с тела их предводителя снимаем меч Почетный меч Коррола (Honorblade of Chorrol). Есть два варианта дальнейшего развития событий: 1) Отдать меч данмеру и получить в награду деньги. Братья Джемейны не поверят в криминальное прошлое отца, а дурная слава героя возрастет на единицу. На этом квест завершится. 2) Отдать меч герольду графини, Лэйту Ваврику (Laythe Wavrick) и получить в награду уровневый Гербовый щит Коррола (Escutcheon of Chorrol), обладающий свойством отражения удара на нападающего. Следует также рассказать братьям близнецам о прошлом их отца и получить от них дополнительную награду — несколько заполненных камней душ. Добрая слава героя возрастет на единицу. Примечания: Если вы отдали меч герольду, то попытка выкрасть меч обратно у графини теоретически может увенчаться успехом. Однако меч останется квестовым предметом, выкинуть его из инвентаря или продать Улесу не получится. После завершения этого квеста возможен такой результат: вы не сможете пользоваться услугами Фатиса Улеса как скупщика краденого Гильдии воров. Некорректное поведение Фатиса Улеса правится неофициальным патчем к Oblivion. Смертельно опасное поле Квесты Кватча Прорыв осады Кватча (Breaking the Siege of Kvatch): Фактически данный квест является частью главной сюжетной линии (квеста «Find the Heir» — «Найти наследника»). Подойдя к стенам горящего города Кватча, перед зияющими вратами в Обливион вы видите группу солдат, возглавляемую Савлианом Матиусом (Savlian Matius). Они держат оборону у баррикады, стараясь не позволить дэйдра добраться до лагеря беженцев, что вниз по склону. Савлиану нужна ваша помощь — необходимо закрыть врата Обливиона, тогда угроза лагерю будет ликвидирована, а он с бойцами сможет прорваться в город и освободить тех, кто оказался там в ловушке (в том числе и брат Мартин, незаконнорожденный сын Уриэля и наследник трона). Соглашайтесь помочь — это инициирует квест «Прорыв осады Кватча». Ваша первая задача — закрыть врата Обливиона. Савлиан верит, что это возможно, ибо он видел, как враг сам закрыл одни из врат, но не знает, как это сделать. Во врата уже отправилась группа солдат, но, увы, обратно они не вышли. Делать нечего, запасайтесь зельями, проверьте, что оружие и броня в порядке, и отправляйтесь во врата. Избежать путешествия в эти врата не удастся — пока беженцы в опасности, Мартин не покинет церковь Акатоша в Кватче, а пока врата не закрыты, Савлиан не оставит баррикады и не сможет эвакуировать беженцев. Войдя во врата, вы встретите Иленда Вониуса (Ilend Vonius), сражающегося с дэйдра. Помогите ему расправиться с монстрами. Иленд расскажет, что был членом группы, отправившейся закрывать врата, экспедиция оказалась провальной, и одного из их товарищей пленили и увели в башню. Вы можете попросить Вониуса сопровождать вас, а можете отправить его на помощь Савлиану — на ваш выбор. Ваша цель — огромная башня, верх которой прорезан яркой желтой полосой света. Прямой путь к ней закрыт так называемыми вратами войны (War Gates), не пытайтесь открыть их сейчас (заглянув за них, вы увидите тела четырех защитников Кватча). Путь героя лежит по левому краю острова, окруженного лавовым морем (кликните на картинке, чтобы рассмотреть карту). Будьте начеку, по дороге будут попадаться дэйдра и ловушки. Не забудьте о сборе растений, характерных для областей Обливиона: кровавой травы (Bloodgrass), харрады (Harrada) и спиддала (Spiddal). Два последних растения, впрочем, не жалуют натуралистов. Обращайте внимание на висящие по дороге желтоватые мешки — т. н. мясистые коконы (Fleshy Pod), найдете всякие полезности. Добравшись до главной башни под романтическим названием «Кровавый Пир» (Blood Feast), заходите внутрь. Естественно, вас ждет теплый прием. Расправившись в дэйдра, посмотрите наверх — вам туда и нужно, на самый верх башни. Выбирая путь, помните, ваша задача — пробираться все выше и выше. Заходите в залы разлуки (Rending Halls), поднявшись на новый ярус, обнаружите, что две из трех дверей заперты. Проходите в третью дверь, вы попадете на узкий мост, соединяющий главную башню с башней Жнеца (Reapers Sprawl). Войдя, услышите, что вас зовут. Это тот самый защитник Кватча, Мениен Гонелд (Menien Goneld), которого захватили дэйдра и заточили в клетку. Он расскажет, что для того, чтобы закрыть врата, вам нужно добраться до вершины главной башни и извлечь сигильский камень. Но для того, чтобы попасть к камню, потребуется ключ хранителя сигила. Хранитель сигила находится в этой же башне. Уничтожьте этого дремора и забирайте у него ключ. Выручить Мениена вы не сможете, да и сам узник настаивает, чтобы вы занялись вратами, не отвлекаясь ни на что. Возвращайтесь в Blood Feast. Ключ откроет запертые двери: одна дверь ведет на «балкон» Blood Feast, найдете там парочку наказанных (The Punished) — сундуков с добром, вторая дверь позволит войти в коридоры темного избавления (Corridors of Dark Salvation) и продолжить путь к сигильскому камню. Подъем приведет вас на балкон башни, где находится украшенный рунами лифт-портал (Runed Portal). Воспользуйтесь им. Пройдя далее, окажетесь перед запертой дверью, ведущей в последние помещения башни — сигиллум сангуис (Sigillum Sanguis). Не ройтесь по карманам в поисках отмычек — ключ хранителя сигила откроет и эту дверь. Убейте всех дэйдра, кого встретите, и забирайтесь по ступенькам на самый верх. Там вы увидите сверкающий сигильский камень — активируйте его, портал закроется и вы (и Иленд, если вы не отправили его к Савлиану ранее) окажетесь на земле Сиродила близ того места, где входили во врата Обливиона. Сигильский камень впоследствии можете использовать для зачарования брони или оружия. Всякий камень несет на себе два эффекта (полезный, пригодный для зачарования брони, и разрушительный, пригодный для зачарования оружия), набор эффектов случаен, а их мощность зависит от уровня вашего героя — чем выше уровень, тем более «продвинутые» камни попадаются. Можете немного схитрить, чтобы добиться получения камня с нужными для вас эффектами. Сохраните игру перед активацией камня (впрочем, это всегда невредно сделать — изредка игра «зависает» при закрытии портала, и такой «сейв» может пригодиться), посмотрите какими эффектами обладает полученный камень, если они вас не устроили — перезагрузитесь. Вернувшись на землю обетованную, подойдите к Савлиану. Он предложит немедленно атаковать ворота города, пока их не забаррикадировали изнутри. К счастью, Савлиан ошибается, никто не забаррикадирует ворота, даже если вы придете через месяц или через год. Отдохните, приведите в порядок свое вооружение и скажите Савлиану, что готовы к атаке на город. Учтите, даже если вы раньше «зачищали» городскую площадь, при вашей совместной атаке вновь появятся дэйдра. Бегите вслед за Савлианом и его соратниками, убейте всех дэйдра на площади между воротами и церковью, и считайте, что задача выполнена. Как только дэйдра будут убиты, по распоряжению Савлиана Матиуса гражданские будут выведены из церкви и препровождены в безопасный лагерь (а брат Мартин согласится последовать за вами в приорат Вейнон, позволяя вам выполнить квест «Найти наследника» главной сюжетной линии). Замечание. Журнал квеста будет твердить вам, что вы должны постараться сохранить жизнь Савлиану. Не беспокойтесь за него — это персона неубиваемая, поэтому самое плохое, что может произойти с Савлианом — он потеряет сознание. Из коридоров темного избавления, что в Кровавом Пире, можете пройти по мостику и во вторую малую башню, Мясную Гавань (Meat Harbor), там найдете еще один контейнер The Punished. На севере острова имеется пещерка под названием Sump of Misery (Трясина Страданий), пройдя через нее, можно войти в четвертую, самую северную башню Desolate Well (Разрушенный Источник) и найти там еще парочку The Punished. Если вы пожелаете открыть врата войны, дабы отдать дань памяти четырех защитников Кватча (и поживиться их небогатым имуществом), зайдите, следуя по внутренней части острова, в башню Кровавый Источник (Blood Well), поднимитесь наверх и активируйте переключатель. Квесты Лейавина Орк Мазога (Mazoga the Orc): Прохождение: Если вы обратитесь к Мазоге, которая топчется в приемной замка Лейавин, она вас спросит: «Вы граф?» И при любом ответе вас грубо отошлет, поскольку она, вишь, считает себя рыцарем! Ну ты подумай, а? И эта туда же. Вам нужно обратиться в графу за разъяснениями. А он вас попросит самим разобраться, что это «зеленка в бигудях» все время тут мутит не по делу. Вы к Мазоге. Она начнет доставать, мол, назови меня рыцарем и все такое. Сколько ее ни убеждай, что она не похожа на рыцаря — все бестолку. В конце концов, она попросит вас привести к ней некоего охотника — Вибам-На. Вибам-на ищете у него дома, в Вибам-На хауз. Чтобы он согласился с вами пойти к Мазоге, придется поднять его отношение к вам до 70. Танцы и водка — подойдет. Ведете его к Мазоге. Дальше вы становитесь свидетелем их разговора, в котором Мазога хочет, чтобы Вибам-На провел её к месту под названием Скала Рыболова (Фишерменс Рок). Вибам-На просит объяснить, зачем Мазоге туда нужно. Однако, получает отказ в грубой форме. Тогда Вибам-На в свою очередь отказывается вести Мазогу к скале Рыболова в такой же грубой форме. Так бы Мазога никогда туда не попала, если бы не вы. Мазога говорит вам, что ей нужен один крендель по имени Могенс Винд-Шифтер. Типа, у неё какой-то деловой разговор к нему, а по результатам возможен и легкий спарринг. Вы можете сразу доложить графу об этом, но он вам скажет отвести Мазогу, куда она хочет. Так и делаете. А там, оказывается, самая настоящая бандитская малина во главе с Могенсом. Разговор длится не очень долго. Привет — привет, помнишь меня — нет, тогда получай! Вы помогаете Мазоге разобраться с бандой. Надо сказать, что не было случая, когда Мазогу в этой сваре завалили бы. Всё! Она говорит, что отомстила Могенсу за то, что тот убил её какую-то подругу (или друга) Ра’вира, за то, что та (или тот) хотел (или хотела) заложить Могенса фараонам, за то, что тот (Могенс) — сука, нехороший очень. Во блин, сюжет! Понятное дело, стукачей нигде не любят. Мазога предлагает вам в качестве приза взять пожитки злодеев… Какая наглость! Возвращаетесь самостоятельно в замок. Говорите обо всем графу. Он поражается благородству Мазоги. Тоже еще тот перчик, судя по всему. И предлагает вам квест на получение рыцарского титула. Хоть что-то, мать его! Рекомендации: Квест следует выполнить до квеста статуи Сангвина, иначе могут быть баги. Примечания: Мазога в этом квесте, похоже, неубиваема до момента возвращения к графу после встречи с Могенсом. Однако, если её убьют, то следующий квест с ней не получить. Лучше сопроводить её до замка. Рейд на Грейлэнд Квесты Скинграда Загадка Розеторн-холл: После покупки дома в Скинграде поднимитесь в спальню и запрыгните сперва на шкаф, а потом на небольшой тайничок. Там вы найдете письмо, в котором будет информация о скрытых сокровищах в доме. Но найти их не так уж и легко: в письме будет загадка которую необходимо разгадать. Подсказка: сокровища внутри дома. Паранойя Разные Квесты Похититель Картошки * Квестодатель = С’Джирра * Локация = Гостиница Фарегил * Награда = Картофельный Хлеб К югу от Имперского города располагается Гостиница Фарегил, в которой обитает хаджитка Сджира. В разговоре она упомянет, что какой-то великан утащил у нее ее гигантский картофель, из которого она печет Картофельный хлеб, и попросит его вернуть. На нужного огра указывает стрелка компаса, он возле руин Неньонд Твилл, огра нужно убить и взять с тела 6 картофелин. После возвращения картофеля хозяйка выдаст уровневое количество ее особого хлеба, и будет его продавать по 25 септимов за штуку. en:Side Quests (Oblivion) Категория:Квесты Категория:Квесты (Oblivion) Категория:Побочные Квесты Категория:Побочные Квесты (Oblivion)